


Cute as Hell

by howellperfect



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellperfect/pseuds/howellperfect
Summary: Tired and exhausted, Dan has to face annoyed people in the exact same mood at a coffee shop he works at every night, but sometimes things like this happen, and he thinks that maybe being a barista has its perks.





	Cute as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks! thanks for being here, I appreciate your presence a lot. come say hi on tumblr: @howellperfect

“You have no idea how tired I am”, he exclaimed and hopelessly dropped his exhausted body on the bed, most uncomfortable of them all. Though, could you really expect anything better from uni dorms? “I... I just don’t know how to survive this”.

“Drama queen”, Marzia said, looking at him with a hint of a smile on her lips. “You will be fine, I promise”.

“How do you know? You’ve never worked at a coffee shop late at night after a stressful day in university”, Dan made an attempt to stand up and face laughing Marzia, but it turned out to be a failure as his legs refused to work. “I really don’t want to go”.

“I know”, she ruefully whispered. “I am sorry I won’t be able to come”.

“It’s fine”, he let the corners of his mouth rise a tiny bit. “Say hi to Felix from me. I wish I didn’t have to work at that shitty coffee shop so I could go with you two”.

Marzia’s eyes widened as, obviously, she loved her best friend but didn’t want to spend time with both him and her boyfriend. She deserved some time alone with Felix after all. “Yeah, maybe next time”, she smiled at him anyway, understanding the sadness of the situation. “Do not be late, though”.

Dan immediately reached out to his phone to check time, and he had 5 minutes to get to the coffee shop and start working. Who would have guessed he’d be late, right?

He started to dress up at light speed or even faster. The room became a total disaster as a result of his attempts to find clean clothes. A pair of jeans was lying on the bed, shoes were scattered around, even Marzia’s make up brushes somehow managed to be on the floor. 

“Fuck, what a mess I’ve made”, Dan cursed, being totally knocked out by his destruction skills.

“Oh god, go to work. I will clean it up”, Marzia said, checking time.

“You are the best”, Dan said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room.

The next problem Dan had to face is pouring rain, and he obviously wasn’t prepared for any kind of betrayal from weather. Of course, December is nice; everything is beautiful, embellished with Christmas decorations, but the wind is cruel enough to give anyone chills.

Wet and miserable, Dan managed to make it to the coffee shop he was working at. It was a cozy place, you could say; never busy but always welcoming and comforting. Dan’s boss, Miranda, had a taste: pastel coloured walls were covered in million and one handmade snowflakes each as pretty as the other; bright but incredibly cute lights graced a huge Christmas tree, standing at the centre. Everything seemed special enough to make even the most frustrated person smile. So the decorations did with Dan. He opened his mouth wide, as he haven’t seen the coffee shop decorated for Christmas yet. He almost forgot why he was in a hurry but Miranda “kindly” reminded him. Bless this woman.

“Daniel!”, she loudly screamed from the bar.

“Sorry I’m late”, Dan said, trying to breathe.

“Again. How many times do I need to shout at you so you can understand you can’t be late all the time”, she strictly said, handing him over the apron. He never used it, though.

“Thanks”, Dan almost whispered. 

Miranda left with a disappointed sigh but Dan was happy she won’t be there, controlling him all the time. 

Everything must be crazy tonight. The coffee shop for some reason was full of craving caffeine students; they loudly discussed upcoming exams, sitting by tables and making Dan feel nervous and slightly annoyed as his head was burning due to the terrible headache he had to struggle with that day. He even managed to mess up with drinks, giving them to wrong people or forgetting how much sugar did the person want. Wild.

“Um excuse me”, ‘the slender guy with amazingly beautiful eyes’, as Dan called him in his thoughts, came to the bar again but now his face, ‘truly God’s best creation’, was distorted by anger and... exhaustion, maybe? A mix of emotions Dan couldn’t understand. “I’ve asked for caramel macchiato, not espresso”. 

“Shit, I’m sorry”, Dan quietly said, taking the guy’s cup back. “Give me a minute, please”.

“Right, ‘cause you can take a minute, and I am not running of my time”, the guys said deliriously as if he was beside himself.

Dan looked at his with a mix of fear and understanding on his face, and somehow perhaps this dark haired guy managed to get his mood. His expression slightly softened. “Forgive me for that, please. Didn’t mean to shout you. It’s just... the thing, you know”, he uttered, awkwardly scratching the beck of his neck and pointing to the table full of books and notes.

“It’s fine mate. I get it”, Dan gave him an astonishing smile, passing the guy’s macchiato. “My fault, so there you go”, Howell returned the money.

“I want to make another order. Can I?” he said, biting his lip and playing with coins in his hand. 

“Um sure”, Dan didn’t expect him to do so; he thought the guy would go back to his books or whatever and there would be no chance he could talk with him again. “What is it?”

‘Blue eyed masterpiece’ passed him his money again. “Something really nice for a really nice guy”, he said, lowering his gaze to Dan’s badge. “Something Daniel would like”.

“First of all, I am pretty sure you can call him Dan. Second of all, he’d be happy to drink some caramel macchiato with...”, he paused.

“Philip but I’m sure you can call him Phil”.

“God, what kind of name it is? Philip. Are you 78?”, Dan laughed, completely getting out of his role of a flirty barista.

“Says you Daniel”, Phil laughed, too, showing a bit of his tongue between his teeth, and that was probably the millionth time Dan thought Phil’s cute as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> done? I’m impressed. come rant about anything with me on tumblr: @howellperfect


End file.
